


Couple

by leteverythingsparkle



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leteverythingsparkle/pseuds/leteverythingsparkle
Summary: A very brief story about Adrian and Deran deciding to be boyfriends.This is my first ever fanfic, so forgive me if its terrible.





	Couple

The air from the fan blew across their sweat coated bodies, which had begun to dry uncomfortably on their skin. Adrian could feel Deran’s gaze and turned his head to catch his small smile, his head on the pillow, blue meeting blue. Deran raised his hand, tucking a non existent bit of Adrian’s hair behind his ear. These small moments had been happening a lot lately. Never commented on, but always there underneath the surface. Both of them not saying what they clearly wanted to.

This had become their nightly routine. Adrian coming over as the bar was about to close. The desperate, passionate tension between them so thick, it could be cut with a knife.  
Adrian always ended up staying over. Waking up with Deran’s arms tight around him, his cheek pressed up against his back. Deran had never been comfortable with affection before, and PDA was never on the table, not that Adrian minded that much, but the kiss goodbye every morning, breakfast together, the eye contact when they were having sex. Several times it didn’t feel like sex anymore. They were making love to each other. It was subtle, but clear.

Linc was out of the picture. Not a disscussion, more of a statement one morning over eggs in the kitchen, Deran cooking the stove, his back to Adrian.

“I’m not seeing Linc anymore”.

“Right. I thought you said Craig scared him off?”

“He did. I just thought you should know, since you’re here every night. I’m only seeing you”.

“Oh. Is that what you want? For it to be just you and me?”

Deran turned his head slightly at that, sadness briefly flashed across his face.  
“Are you seeing someone else?”

“No”.

Deran breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That’s the answer you wanted, right?”, Adrian said as he got up from his seat, to refill his coffee cup. 

“Whats that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, forget I said anything” Adrian replied.

“Not nothing. What do you mean?”

“That you and I have never actually been anything. Not really. Nothing defined. We’ve been together every night for weeks. I wake up with your arms around me every morning. But its you, so we never talk about it. What the hell are we actually doing Deran? Are we just friends who fuck? Cos I know that’s how all this started, but its different now. You’re out.” Adrian took a breath, he hadn’t planned on actually saying any of this.

“I don’t know, maybe we just want different things.”

Adrian grabbed his shirt that was lying beside him, slipping it on.

“I have to go”, he said making his way to leave

“We don’t” Deran called after him.

Adrian turned to where Deran hadn’t moved from the stovetop.

“We don’t want different things. I only want to be with you” Deran blurted out, his face badly trying to mask his insecurity. 

“You do?”

“You seriously think I’d make rancheros for anybody else?”

Adrian smiled, closing the distance between them, pulling Deran towards him for a soft kiss.

Their lips parted and Deran rested his forehead against Adrians, his hands moving around to the front of his shirt, one of the buttons between his fingers. 

“So are we…..” Deran trailed off.

“Are we what?” Adrian joked.

“You know dude. Come on don’t make me say it.”

“Deran Cody” Adrian exclaimed bringing his hands up to his chest, linking their fingers together. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”.

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

Adrian smiled deeply, bringing Deran's mouth to his in a hot open mouth kiss.

"Finally", Adrian said with a smile.


End file.
